


Moments of Friendship

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Small scenes with Merrill, Hawke, and also Isabela briefly making an appearance.





	Moments of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steve/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

Her head smarting and sore was the first thing that Merrill noticed when she woke up before she saw the tattered medicinal smelling bandages scattered along her body that was before she noticed that Hawke and Isabela were asleep near her.

She wondered why they would bother to stay nearby when Merrill knew that the mask she wore often annoyed other shems, while her friends seemed to take it in stride.

It was another reminder how unlike they were in behavior with that of the Clan that she had grown up with; back then she had been a First of her people, and Marethari had expected much from her. There were days that she still didn't know what to make of it as she observed her companions from a distance.

She was distracted from her meandering thoughts as a dulled wave of pain flared to life from her abdomen and tried to stifle her groan as she pressed a hand lightly to her middle, willing the pain to go away.

"Hawke looks like our resident Elf is finally awake. I will inform the others."

Merrill looks up to meet Isabelle's unreadable gaze before the woman turns away from her gaze, heading out the room's dark doorway, and Hawke is suddenly filling her vision. The raven-haired woman gently touches her bandages with a practiced hand, that makes Merrill wonder how long she's been out.

Appearing satisfied with only something that she's aware of, Hawke sits back with a slight grin of satisfaction on her lips.

"How long was I out, Hawke?" Merrill asked softly, trying to ignore the itch of the healing skin under the bandages as she watched her friends.

"For over a week, Merrill. Nearly became two weeks," Hawke responded, her face dropping the grin. "Only the Maker knew if you were going to come back to us or take you into Andraste's arms."

Carefully and despite Hawke's soft protests, Merrill pushed herself up onto one of her elbows and reached towards her friend, Hawke let Merrill gently take her hand into hers. She looked into Hawke's concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry causing you and the others so much concern, Hawke."

"Accepted. Just.. don't let it happen again," Hawke answered, one corner of her lip quirking upward slightly.

*

Hawke is the best thing to have happened to her in her life, Merrill concluded as she dropped down beside the taller woman's side with a book that she had scavenged from an abandoned campsite that their group had stumbled onto, as she had done so countless evenings before when they've shared a nightly tent.

A covered hand begins to start kindly working the tense muscles in one of her joints, Merrill breathed out softly as the anxiety of the day in them yielded.

"Did you find a great novel from that encampment?"

"It's not as quite good as you kneading these aching muscles of mine, Hawke. That feels delightful."

To her amusement, Hawke snorted softly as she smoothly bumped shoulders with Merrill.

"Nice to know that you found my attention and hands pleasing."

"You know very well that they aren't the only good thing about you, Hawke."

Merrill grinned as she relaxed beside Hawke near the merrily crackling firepit.


End file.
